


Últimos momentos

by Smilisca_ann



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilisca_ann/pseuds/Smilisca_ann
Summary: One-shot inspirado en el capítulo 189
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Últimos momentos

**Author's Note:**

> Este último capítulo me dolió más de lo que creí, así que aquí estamos.  
> .  
> .  
> Disclaimer: Dr. Stone le pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki, artista Boichi.

El campamento en llamas era un escenario por demás aterrador, el sonido de las balas penetraban en el silencio nocturno, mientras desesperadamente, los sobrevivientes intentaban mantenerse con vida en ese mar de muerte provocado por las armas. En su cabeza, los segundos seguían contando tortuosamente, en su pecho, su corazón retumbaba desbocado y el nudo en el estómago no hacía más que retorcerse. Senku podía sentir las lágrimas por fin escapando, bajando por sus mejillas sucias de hollín y tierra, con Kaseki a cuestas, intentando que el hábil artesano se pusiera a salvo y se convirtiera en la esperanza que los sacaría a todos de todo este embrollo. Su salvador. 

No tenía idea de dónde estaban Chrome, ni Max y Carlos, ni señales de Ukyo, quien se había quedado en las afueras para advertir la invasión americana. Pero quienes más ocupaban lugar en su cabeza eran precisamente quienes se quedaron dentro del fuerte. Ryusui a estas alturas probablemente ya estaba herido de gravedad, al quedarse resguardando a Xeno era quien corría más peligro. Alguna de las explosiones de hace un rato dio en donde estaban Taiju y Gen, haciendo que los pensamientos negativos se fueran acentuando conforme los minutos pasaban. Y que el equipo de fuerza no regresara de su misión solo auguraba lo peor. 

Desde el inicio era ridículo pensar que un grupo de jóvenes le pudiera hacer frente a militares entrenados, pero con la realidad estampada frente a sus ojos, donde los diamantes pulidos cayeron al suelo rodeados del fuego, no podía sino creerse ingenuo, pequeño frente al despiadado choque entre reinos. Aquella promesa que le hizo a Ukyo en su enfrentamiento con el Reino de la Fuerza se vio doblegada a solo palabras vacías. De ese modo no podría salvar a nadie, mucho menos revivir a la humanidad. 

De repente, el chico bicolor hizo su aparición, tembloroso y con lágrimas traicioneras cayendo incesantes por sus mejillas, cuando sus irises de un profundo azul hicieron contacto con los suyos propios. Ambos vulnerables, desesperanzados y temiendo lo peor para el otro, siguieron inútilmente su camino hacia la vegetación, sin palabras de por medio, no importaban en ese momento en que el castillo de naipes, construido dedicadamente por la ciencia, finalmente se derrumbó. Gen contenía sus débiles sollozos por una vista aterradora, el olor de la carne quemada atascado en su nariz, casi provocandole náuseas. Senku no preguntó nada, pero intuía a qué se debía su estado, su estómago se retorció aún más con un sentimiento de desolación y culpa. 

Ya adentrados entre los árboles, Senku le indicó al viejo artesano por donde dirigirse, pues sabía que el tiempo se les estaba acabando. Volteó a ver a Gen, quien le seguía de cerca en silencio, sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas y una expresión de frustración en su usualmente apacible cara. Estaban derrotados y eso ambos lo sabían. 

El sonido de múltiples pisadas se hacía cada vez más cercano, los mercenarios los tenían en la mira. El mentalista, con voz rasposa y temblorosa, le susurró.

“Realmente tienes una pésima suerte, Senku-chan”.

No sonó como un reclamo, pues hizo amago de esbozar una sonrisa, sin embargo, el gesto le terminó de romper el corazón a Senku. Su cuerpo se sentía frío, su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que salían involuntariamente y en sus vasos sanguíneos parecían correr fibras de vidrio de lo doloroso que le estaba resultando siquiera respirar. Con los nervios crispados, tomó la mano de Gen y fue en dirección opuesta a la que había enviado a Kaseki. Empezó a correr. 

Su respiración forzosa se escuchaba a través del bosque, sin importarle que el sonido de sus pisadas los delatara. Ya no importaba nada, su cuerpo gritaba que no se detuviera, mientras su mente le recordaba que no había lugar al cual huir. Solo esa mano tibia que sujetaba lo impulsaban a continuar. Hasta el final juntos, pues prometieron encontrarse en el infierno. 

Por supuesto, aquellos militares podrían alcanzarlos fácilmente, con sus armas bien sujetas y pasos firmes de quien ha quitado numerosas vidas en el pasado. La sangre fría de quien ha visto la guerra de cerca y ha sobrevivido para contarlo. Stanley iba a la cabeza, dispuesto a acabar él mismo con aquellos que le habían arrebatado lo más preciado, pero que logró recuperar. 

Una vez más estuvieron frente a frente, y con el paso cerrado, se vieron a sí mismos como cervatillos rodeados de hambrientos lobos, dispuestos a despedazarlos una vez los tuvieran en sus fauces. Stanley se quitó la máscara y su mirada reflejaba todo el desdén que acumuló en su persecución desde San Francisco. Su arma lista para matar. 

“Es el fin del Club de ciencia juvenil” pronunció con tono sereno, apuntando directo a Gen. 

Senku, en un acto reflejo, colocó su brazo frente al otro chico, protegiendo su pecho, pero pronto un par de fuertes manos lo sujetaron y lo alejaron. Gen se forzó a mantenerse calmado, mas el sudor que bajaba por su sien y los ligeros espasmos de su cuerpo eran prueba más que suficiente de que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento. 

“¿Últimas palabras?”

Gen no dijo nada, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia Senku, con una sonrisa rota. Senku sintió la nuca fría, el terror abriéndose paso entre sus entrañas y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el grito desgarrador de Senku junto al sonido de un arma siendo disparada. El olor de la pólvora inundó sus sentidos al tiempo que veía a su mayor confidente caer al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Una herida letal que lo haría morir en pocos minutos. 

El científico no pudo más y lloró copiosamente, intentando soltarse de su agarre para permanecer junto a Gen, sin lograr resultados. Nunca esperó una masacre de estas magnitudes y ahora, al borde de la muerte, no podía sino desearle lo mejor a su equipo en Estados Unidos. 

El arma ahora apuntaba hacia él, justo en la cabeza para que no tuviera otra posibilidad más que perecer. El delicado rostro de su verdugo permaneció inexpresivo, cual ángel de la muerte que venía a recoger su alma, sin saber que en esta o en la otra vida, esta ya le pertenecía a alguien. Un alguien cuya luz le fue arrebatada frente a él. 

El frío cañón se presionó contra su frente y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo de Gen, que poco a poco ralentizaba su respiración. Ahora, en sus últimos momentos, deseó vivir más tiempo a su lado, por muchos, muchos años más; como un cristal que se rompe en mil pedazos, regresó a la realidad y con un último suspiro, sonrió. 

Ni siquiera escuchó el arma, solo un fuerte pitido y de repente, oscuridad.


End file.
